


Enough

by Hanamura



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, M/M, Non-Binary Sora, awkward teenagers in love, canon who? dont know her, first time kisses, five times kissed, seriously awkward but they manage to work it out, slight kh3 spoilers?, some of this is canon but i altered it to my pleasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura/pseuds/Hanamura
Summary: Thinking of you, wherever you are.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo! so originally this was a prompt on my rp blog but i wrote a lot more than i originally thought so im like fuck it lets post this bad boy hope u guys like this it was actually fun writing this
> 
> heres my [tumblr](http://mollymkau.tumblr.com) hmu

It’s when they’re five, Riku had just moved in to a new neighborhood. They had meet each other for the first time, while their parents nudge the two of them together as an introduction. Seemed one had visited an old friend, saying she had a kid about the same age. It was a sign of destiny’s fate, but neither of them knew. For all they knew, it was just a happy set of coincidences. No one actually keeps friends from early ages. They say those are the most powerful bonds to have— to know each other through the thickest and thin of situations, knowing the ins and outsides of a person and their motivations for a successful future. 

Riku had been brought over to their house, remembering hearing his mother talk about them briefly before their ride over. "The child’s name is Sora. I’m sure you two would get along great together. They also go to the same school you’re going to, so here’s to hoping for a new friend, huh?" And Riku was a very quiet boy, and someone who didn’t bond well with other kids. He was sure this was going to be the same, but since his mother insists, she knows it better than him, right?

And when they arrive and greet each other, their moms are high above, one gently nudging Riku with her knee with a quiet, yet encouraging go on, introduce yourself. He’s hesitant, but seeing a bright summer smile, he knew his heart was enamored almost instantly. Something sang songs over clouded hilltops, and suddenly, he wasn’t scared at all. He felt like he knew a lot of them already. There wasn’t anything to get ridiculed by, their smile was understanding and inspiring, there was something about it. He knew this friendship would last for awhile (or, he had hoped so, anyways. Who knows. Maybe things will change), so he perks up, though a little shy. "Hi, I’m Riku," And he smiles just as they were. 

They didn’t miss a beat, "I’m Sora! Nice to meet you, Riku!" And it’s almost like it they hit off immediately; it’s like their souls were familiar with one another. He doesn’t know what to think about it— but it’s only for right now.

Luckily, Sora’s parents lived on the shore of the ocean, so they all weren’t stuck in the house (not that Riku minded anyways, but he’s never really been to the beach before, so this was a new, yet pleasant experience). He tilts his head when Sora talks about the different shells they stumble upon, how they’ve found similar ones and its stories to finding new ones with bright, wide eyes. They say it’s a great way to start their friendship, which Riku gets confused by but smiles. Honestly, if you asked him, this was probably one of the most fun he’s had playing with another kid. Thinking so, Sora mentions about another girl named Kairi; they should all play together like this. Kairi— he would like to meet her, too.

When the sun sets, it’s time for him to go. Sora looks a little saddened, but they think it was a day well spent. While their parents are saying their good byes, Riku holds the collection of sea shells in his hands. He looks exhausted, but happy; he knows he’s going to sleep well tonight.

"Hey, uh, Sora?"

A head tilt, "Yeah?"

Carefully, he leans forward to place a small kiss on their cheek. He sees Sora brows raise in confusion, even lifting their hand to touch the fleeting kiss, "Huh? What was that for?"

And Riku hums, looking a bit shy— unsure. "My mommy says if you kiss someone on the cheek, it means there’s a long lasting bond, one that never breaks. A fruitful relationship, she says. Whatever that means. It also means I’ll see you again soon," Well, here’s to hoping. He did hear that his mom was thinking about visiting soon. 

Sora perks up, "Really?"

When he nods, there’s a kiss to his own cheek, eyes widening ever so slightly.

They smile so bright, positive. "There! I’ll see you soon, too, Riku!"

Hearing his mother call out for them to make their leave, he waves good bye, and joins his mother packing up the car.

Riku keeps his promise. 

Since then, they’ve been inseparable.

♡ — !! 

It’s when they’re ten on a hot summer day, the both of them are in the middle of building a small tower for their club house on the shore of Destiny Islands. Only so much could go on for two children— the wood was sloppily made from bark that washed up on the shore, and taken from the tall palm trees that resided in the middle of the island. Kairi had been busy today, so it was just Riku and Sora. Riku, however, has noticed that Sora was being quieter than usual. It wasn’t particularly bad, they always been a loose mouth, usually saying whatever had come to their mind. There had been worried glances over at their direction. At the moment, Sora had been nailing the wood together, keeping mainly to themselves.

Riku didn’t pry though, although there was no denying that had been curious— very curious. His job had been to put up “curtains” up in their makeshift tree house, or decorating it, so to speak. He doesn’t know why though, Sora had been a better sense of decor than he did. Pausing, he had stood up, wiping the sand off his knees while walking over to them. "Hey Sora, why don’t we take a break?" He didn’t get an answer immediately though, seeing their brows furrowed together as if in a very deep thought. Something had bothered them. "Sora..." He tries again.

"Huh? What?" They jerk at the call out of their name, but in return, a hammer had fallen right down on their foot. "Ow!" Sitting down in the sand, they had started to nurse it, even whispering words of apology to the bruising skin. "What’d you say?"

A small sigh, "C’mon, Sora. You need to focus. I said _why don’t we take a break_. You definitely look like you need one."

A pout, eyes finally meeting his own, "Huh? But I’m fine, I don’t need to take a break, Riku. See? Look—" They turn towards the in-the-process tower, which on cue, one of the planks had hung, swinging once, then twice, only to fall right beside Sora. "Okay, maybe I do," They mutter, their shoulders slumping in a temporary defeat.

There’s a small smile, leaning down with a hand out to help them up, "Let’s go. I have some snacks mom made for us."

They smile brightly, taking his had and standing up, "Really? Her food is the best! Race you there! _Threetwoone _, go!" They immediately booked it, laughing as they did so with a winning head start, "C’mon, Riku! You slow poke!" And it’ll be a first (and rather proud) victory in their book.__

__Riku blinked, "Wha— Hey! That’s cheating!" And he quickly follows suit, chasing right behind him with a smile. It doesn’t take much to catch up with them, laughing as he turns to look at them. "Now who’s the slowpoke, Sora!" There had been some obstacles, the sand for one (have you tried running in the sand? The absolute worst), little wooden steps they had made, and through this little hut Sora’s dad had built to first start out on their tree house adventures. It doesn’t take long until Riku makes it to the finish line_ _

__There’s a pouting Sora, which tries to pass up him, but it was useless. Riku had beat them to it, with them slowly coming up, panting and resting their hands on sandy knees to catch up with their breath. "Yeah, talk about cheating. I thought for sure that I was going to win this one," They’re not really mad, it’s expected and besides, this was a silly thing to get mad about. Just a little friendly competition is all. Spotting the snacks, they smile as they dig into a bag to find little ham sandwiches with some chips to the side (yeah, her snacks are the best. They’re basic little snacks, but to Sora, they’re the most delicious thing), and a Capri Sun to match. They waste to time, opening and eating, humming to themselves. Sora moves to sit down, pouting while munching, "Man, too bad Kairi isn’t here."_ _

__Riku took the time with his own, though opening the drink first as he sits in the shaded sand right next to Sora, "We can always come back tomorrow. She isn’t missing out on much," he says, as he eyes them. Their shoulders were hunched, quietly taking a bite of their sandwich. Back to basking in their own thoughts it seemed. He lets the silence settle— there doesn’t need to be constant chitter chatter. Riku doesn’t mind it at all, but won’t lie if he says he’s worried. Several minutes went by, and while finishing the chips, he brings the drink up to his lips, "Sor—"_ _

__"I’m non-binary."_ _

__There’s a pause, eyes wide and blinking in surprise at Sora’s outburst. "... You’re what?"_ _

__And it looked like Sora was relax and chilled, though brows furrowed as they keep their eyes down; it looked like there was a hermit crab that burrowed its way out of the sand and now was walking in the direction of the trees. Not replying, they sigh, finally looking at him. "Geez, Riku, can’t _you_ listen?" It’s a jest, "I’m non-binary, as I said." _ _

__Five seconds ticks by, "What does that mean?"_ _

__"It means I’m not a boy and I’m not a girl. I’m on my own spectrum. I don’t feel comfortable, you know, being referred to as a boy because, well, I’m not one. You get it? Gender has more aspects than being a girl or a boy, I learned. This feels right. So, please don’t call me a boy anymore, okay?"_ _

__"Is that it?"_ _

__They nod, giving a small smile. Riku isn’t responding negatively to this, so this is good. "I wanna tell Kairi, too. I want you guys to know first before I tell anyone else. You guys are really important to me, so I figured..."_ _

__"So, you don’t want to be a boy anymore?"_ _

__Sora sips the rest of their drink, poking the little hermit crab as it passes by. "Just treat me as a person, that’s what my mom says. Using they and them for me is best, not he."_ _

__A head tilt, "So is that why you were so quiet today? You were thinking about it? Well, if that’s what makes you happy." And a wide smile, "Then that makes me happy."_ _

__Sora perks up. This went just as they thought, "Thanks, Riku."_ _

__"I’m glad you can trust me —and Kairi!— with this. I don’t fully understand, but as long as you’re still loved. I’m sure your mom still loves you lots. I know I do," It probably wasn’t needed, or said, but he wanted to give them reassurance, just in case they had any doubts. "I’m sure Kairi will think of you the same way!" Then he leans forward to place a lingering kiss on their cheek, "There, that’s proof."_ _

__They smile wide, a small blush dusting his cheeks, "That makes me feel a lot better."_ _

__There’s this boost of energy, shoving the bags of food of their, now trashcan. He stands, dusting off the sand from their behind and legs. "C’mon, Sora. We need to finish building our tree house!"_ _

__"Okay!" They follow Riku, doing the same as they, too, stand. They make a run for it, "I’ll race you back!"_ _

__Riku blinks, quickly chasing after Sora once more, "Hey! Wait up!"_ _

__♡ — !!_ _

__It’s when they’re 15 when they’re at the edge of the fight with Xemnas. saving Riku from a false face of Ansem to expose pale skin and long, grey hair with bangs that covered his eyes. Maybe in a sense that he doesn’t feel confident in showing himself after a year or so being absent, embarrassed that he had taken the darkness and let it envelop his entire being. Sora had reassured him however (on their knees, hands gripping, and shedding those tears of rejoice and reunion; _I looked everywhere for you!_ / **I told you, I didn’t want to be found** ), that there was no need to be ashamed who he became in order to save and guide them. All that mattered was that he was here, with a door that leads to the final battle._ _

__With their final goodbyes with Roxas and Namine, it had been just him, Sora, Goofy, and Donald. Here, they could end it all; all the trouble, chaos, and turmoil that he and the organization had caused— the grief and loss. This could end in any way, and if it means he were to be sacrificed to close Kingdom Hearts and save those worlds that were shrouded and engulfed by the darkness. To save Sora and their friends... He was willing and he knew that they wouldn’t agree to that at all. Well, that’s Sora for you, after all._ _

__Glancing to his side, Sora, too, had been staring up at the heart-shaped moon, ominous glow of, "You ready? Once we go in, we may never come out."_ _

__They give a sure nod, smiling and looking right at him. They were never more sure of anything in their entire life. "Yeah. I’m not going to let king Mickeys efforts go to waste. We defeated the rest of the organization members, and now it’s just him. There had been some sacrifices on the way and I don’t want it to go in vain. There’s a reason for all of this and I’m going to see it through, besides—" a small chuckle, "we’re going to make it out! I know that for sure."_ _

__He’s gotta say it, Riku had always envied their optimism and positive outlook of things, even if it may seem no where to go, bleak. He smiles too, faint; "Well, if you say So, then it must be true, right?"_ _

__"Yup! Now come on, let’s go and end this! Right, Donald, Goofy?" Which earned an excited exclamation from Donald and a reaffirmation from Goofy. Taking another look at Riku, smiling, they march forward with Riku right behind to entire a bright light, it was almost blinding._ _

__The battle itself was rough, going through many forms and puzzles and taunts from Xemnas. Finally approaching the big boss, it took everything he had learned from being in the darkness and take it in. Now, he wasn’t alone, Sora was here and he felt safe. This could go so many different ways, but they be damned that they won’t be in control of this ending. With back and forth hits, Riku nearly dying by the hands of Xemnas, they had been there with his keyblade in hand. No, he wasn’t going to leave, not this time. For the final hurrah, the piercing of red hot lasers, and a deadly keyblade strike, he was finally down._ _

__However, Riku had been weakened, falling down on his hands and knees. He couldn’t look at them, shaking his head, "Sora, I can’t..."_ _

__They look desperate, almost sad and Riku’s sound of defeat. "Don’t say another word! It’s not over, it’s just not." They move to grab at his arm to throw it over their shoulder; they were his bouts of reassurance and honestly, he doesn’t know where he would be if Sora was never around. What would he be like? Would would his ambitions be? His dreams of the future?_ _

__"How can you say that ? Even if we could go on, look where we are."_ _

__They smile, readjusting Riku to get a better grip. They hold his hand tightly, "Aw, c’mon, Riku. You’ve been hanging out in darkness too long. You gotta to try and think positive."_ _

__There’s a pause, staring down at the ground as if thinking of what to say. He was exhausted, but Sora was here to ease him, "Sora?"_ _

__"Hm?"_ _

__"You lead."_ _

__A nod, "Got it."_ _

__Where they were going from here? He didn’t know but a shining bright light had lead them to an unfamiliar beach where the moonlight showed brightly down on the resting waters. Here— here is where they would both wait. Something had to happen, right? Something —someone— had to come along and save them from this beach that they had washed up on._ _

__"End of the road, huh?"_ _

__"Looks like it."_ _

__They adjust, gently, set Riku down on the sand, following suit as they watch the soothing sound of the water and waves. "Hey, you okay, Riku?"_ _

__It takes a bit for him to answer, arm resting on a raised knee, "This world is perfect for me. If this is what the world really is —just this— then maybe I should just fade back into darkness," a pause, "if the world is made of light and darkness, then we’ll be the darkness."_ _

__They look unsure of how to answer, eyes narrowing down at the water. Finally, they end up with an answer and a smile, "Yeah. The other side, the realm of light is saved now. Kairi, the king, and the others are there."_ _

__"That’s what I mean," The silence rests between them, it’s almost comfortable as the familiar sounds of the ocean; home. His mind wanders into an endless sea of thoughts, unsure of how to approach these feelings. Was now a good time? They defeated xemnas and saved the other side. well, it was now or never, right? What else had he to lose? Their friendship, but they had to know. And a sign of relief that they had made it out alive, and that their friends were safe, "Hey, Sora?"_ _

__They tilt their head, "Hm?" though, he blinks when he encloses on him, and the next thing they know is that Riku’s lips are pressed against their own. There’s a temporary stun, eyes wide, which seems to startle him because he pulls away, almost as if they were on fire._ _

__That was stupid, "Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that." Honestly, he was the worse with romance, not telling of signs of mutual feelings and overthinking things. Sora probably thinks of him as just a friend, they probably had feelings for Kairi. He was the one to suggest that them and Kairi both eat the paopu fruit in the first place. They were probably embarrassed or too young to really care about all of that, "Sora, I—"_ _

__Sora pulls free from their shock, blushing slightly as they avoid his eyes, "No, I - It’s okay, I just wasn’t expecting it is all. Just..."_ _

__They didn’t seem weirded by it, which is a good thing. They were also not rejecting the notion, so he seemed hopeful. Maybe, there was something there— that he wasn’t reading all of this wrong. " _Just_...?"_ _

__"I wanted to it properly is all," Finally, they look at Riku, smiling in reassurance that this wasn’t a bad decision. "Hey, Riku."_ _

__"Uh, yeah?"_ _

__Sora doesn’t say another word as a gloved hand cups his cheek as they lean to kiss him right back. He doesn’t move to interact just yet, but after several moments, he returns it in kind. There’s that butterfly feeling that warms their chest, like they were on cloud nine. Finally, after so long... After several more moments, they pull away, a nervous smile on their lips. "I was worried I would never be able to do it. I’m... relieved," Honestly, that was the most they could ask more._ _

__Riku smiles, almost sheepishly, "Couldn’t think of a place more romantic." And it’s that sarcasm that brightens their smile. "Knowing that our friends are safe on the other side sets me at ease," It was almost weird to say _our friends_ , which realistically was only Soras. They never did pick the brightest friends, so maybe they could be, too... _I’m jealous_. How lucky was he that he had a friend, no, a special someone, that was Sora? He wouldn’t never dream of anything else. _ _

__There were no other words exchanged, totally enveloped in each other’s presence. It seemed like minutes that passed by, until Riku feels little, tiny bottle hit the sole of his shoe. He blinks, plucking it from the water; oh, there’s message in it. With little effort, he pulls the cork free, emptying and opening the contents into his palm. It reads: thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end and hope for our hearts to blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish; and who knows, starting a new journey may not be so hard. Or, maybe it’s already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky— one sky, one destiny. Ah, this wasn’t meant for him, "Sora, I think this is for you."_ _

__They don’t say anything, taking the note and carefully reading it over. This looks like Kairis hand writing; did it send all this way? Almost as if on cue, a bright light shines in their eyes, which they raise their head to see, "The door to light..." There’s a bright smile, standing up and reaching out their hand, "We’ll go together!"_ _

__He makes no move, yet, there’s a small smile and a nod, "Yeah," standing with, the light growing bigger and bigger until walk into a welcoming warmth. With a flash, they were soaring from the sky, and falling right into the ocean. Oh, that was cold!_ _

__Resurfacing to the surface, they both look around in confusion, and hearing someone calling out their name, "—Sora! Riku!" Kairi waves, standing right on the shore— there’s that moment of happiness. "Over here!" Which they both immediately start swimming towards and when they reach the waters edge, they’re being jumped on by their friends, all smiles and laughs._ _

__Now they’re being reunited with friends both old and new, and if you asked Sora, this time beats any others by far._ _

__Welcome home._ _

__♡ — !!_ _

__It’s when they’re sixteen, Riku is sitting in his gummiship with Mickey at his side. with Aqua safe from the darkness, their next stop had to bring Ventus back, and only she knew the place where he was well hidden. Well, that was easier said than done. Who knew what as actually waiting for them on the other side. And Terra too— she was adamant of getting him back as well, especially seeing those visions of Xehanort taking Terra’s body, fighting it, as a making it his vessel. He had assured Aqua that this wasn’t him, that he would try and break free. It hurt seeing him in pain. I will set you free, I promise.) though it seems that those thoughts were cut off by the sudden vibration and ring from his phone (it totally didn’t make him jump. No way.)_ _

__Mickey seemed curious, raising his head from the control of the ship, "Is it Ienzo?"_ _

__He blinks at the id, finger gently pressing on the answer call button, "No, it’s—" And as soon as he answers it, Sora responds excitedly with a loud "RIKU!" and hearing this exclamation, Mickey knew exactly who it was (he smiles to himself; Riku and Sora, smitten as always). "Uh, hey, Sora. What's up?" Which, he wasn’t going to lie, he had missed Sora. After becoming a dream eater, he had been busy, unable to even see or spend a second with them. Unfortunately, the missions came first, but it seems they had some time to spare. They were lucky that Riku was, too, free for the time being. He smiles, staring at Sora’s elated expression. Though, it seems that they still don’t know how to work the gummiphone; well, they didn’t really have an inept finger for technology anyways._ _

__Sora’s smile is almost contagious, bring the phone closer to his face so it was just their eyes and nose, "Hey, Riku!" He can’t help but chuckle at a grumbling Donald, and a quiet Goofy laugh. "I just— whoa, you look different now! What happened to your mullet?"_ _

__Eyes were wide, now hearing Mickey laugh beside him, "What— I never had a mullet! You told me to get the hair out of my eyes, and that’s what I did!"_ _

__"You’re right. You look much cuter now. It really does suit you, you know. The last time you had short hair was when we first met. Imagine what you would’ve looked like when we were older."_ _

__"You’re looking at it now."_ _

__"Hey, this doesn’t count! You were lost in the darkness for such a long time, you lost control of your hair!"_ _

__This actually made Riku laugh. The darkness had been a sore spot for him, but now, he’s learned to let it be a characteristic. Even if he doesn’t like it or not, he has a history with it, so he might as well hold onto it. The darkness— it wasn’t always a bad thing, "Is that what you think, huh? Well, that may be true. Did you call me just to ridicule my hair?"_ _

__A beat passes, "I just wanted to talk to you is all," a pout, "I miss you."_ _

__Well, this makes Riku a little bit embarrassed, not really used to public displays of affection. Any time they had together, it was done privately. He’s awkward, especially when he’s caught off guard, a small blush on his cheeks. "Sora—" Riku glances in Mickey’s direction, but it seemed like he didn’t mind the sweet words, even though he can see that smile. "Yeah, I - I... I miss you too. Um, you know you can just send a text."_ _

__They blink, head tilting— yeah, they’re confused, "A what?" Okay, nevermind on that. Calls it is then._ _

__He softly chuckles, gently shaking their head. "Nothing."_ _

__Sora just smiles anyways, letting that go as he leans forward in their seat as if this would change the angle of their call, "Hey, guess what!"_ _

__There’s a small hum, leaning back in his seat, "What?"_ _

__"I got to see an actual kingdom! They had a festival going on, too! Apparently it was the princess’s birthday, so there’s this whole celebration—"_ _

__"I know. I saw it on your Instagram."_ _

__"—Rapunzel, she’s the princess! She’s so cool, and she has long hair! Like _super long_ hair, Riku!" They seemed to be animated while explaining their experience at Corona, "She can do a lot of stuff with it, too! Though the only reason she hadn’t cut it was because of her "mother", because it has a magic power that heals and turns people super young." They didn’t even give time for Riku to reply, seem too excited to let go of the topic so soon. Their face fell for a second, "Well, Eugene had to cut it off break her free but he was brought back to life." Like Riku knew who they were talking about, "And they both had their happily after! And you said they didn’t exist."_ _

__A sigh, "I was only ten. You really held on to that for so long?"_ _

__"Yes, Riku! I was impressionable!"_ _

__"Yeah, and you didn’t even believe it for a second."_ _

__A pause and a shift of eyes, "So what? Listen, all I’m saying that I should take you someday! Maybe we can go after all of this is over. I’m sure Rapunzel would love to meet you."_ _

__A smile. "Hm, I wouldn’t mind that at all. Would we consider it a date?"_ _

__Sora seemed a bit tongue tied, scratching at the back of their head. _A date_? Wow, since when they actually had one? They had been so busy with getting ready and prepared they couldn’t have any me-on-me quality time. It was sorely missed. They smile wide, "Mmhm, it’s a date! I’m sure that place has a lot of great restaurants, and they have such nice scenery out in the lake, too. I'm sure anything would make it romantic! Maybe more floating lights!"_ _

__"Alright, I’m expecting you to show me the sights then. I trust your eyes, it sounds like a beautiful place," he paused. "So, where’s your next stop?"_ _

__They blink, lips parting then closing, looking unsure. "Hold on, let me ask—" And now they were turned away, seeming to talk to Donald about their next location. The ceiling of the gummiship as rather nice, with the muted murmurs of voices. It took several seconds, or was it minutes? Before there was a little arguing, Donald’s loud voices of protest and Goofy trying to cool down the situation. Regardless of how muffled they were, he could still hear and pick some bits and pieces from their conversation. Something that sounded like "you’re supposed to be our captain!" and "gee, maybe Donald is right, Sora" with a side of "c’mon, cut me some slack!". How they functioned so far as a group amazes him. Sounds like they would never get anything done with how unorganized they were._ _

__Finally, Sora gives him their full attention, though this time with furrowed brows and a small pout. Looks like they didn’t win the argument this time, "Apparently I’m not doing a good job as captain, so I have to go— need to do my part and help out these worlds." A puff of their chest and a smile, "While you do your thing of... you know, whatever your job is!"_ _

__"Heh, sounds good."_ _

__"Okay, I’ll check up on you soon!" He had fully expected them to hang up immediately, though he blinked at the sight of them kissing their two fingers while pressing it to the screen. Before he could respond, the line was cut. He had tried to keep his cool, momentarily stunned at the action. After a couple of seconds, his cheeks lit up, the phone still in his hands. Sora was so embarrassing. How could they even do it so easily? He was very lucky that Mickey had his full attention on navigating while he had been talking to Sora. Who knows, maybe he could’ve been peaking over._ _

__

__

__"You... you didn’t see that, right?"_ _

__A cheery— "Nope! your personal life is your own. It’s not my business. Don’t let this distract you, okay?"_ _

__"Yeah... I won’t."_ _

__"Besides, it’s sweet seeing two teenagers that are so in love with each other," It kind of reminds him when he was younger and meeting an impressionable Minnie. It was like it was yesterday. He takes a glance over at Riku, smiling wide._ _

__Now he’s just beyond embarrassed, "Hey! We’re not— _I’m not_...!"_ _

__Mickey laughs._ _

__♡ — !!_ _

__It’s when they’re sixteen, bathed in the sunset on Destiny Islands reaching the climax of this adventure— ending Xehanort and the closing of Kingdom Hearts. Soon, this will all end. Soon they all could go back to living a normal life... yeah, normal. What about key bearing was _normal_? As long as they wield the keyblades, everyone had a mission. Not all will have the same one. Some with different outcomes and experiences, but otherwise, in whole, the ending convergence is the same. What happens after all of this? What would happen to them— to the worlds. Will the heartless disappear or will there be a whole new strings of problems? _ _

__With arms folded across his chest, he had been alone, for the most part, resting against the tree in Kairi’s little favorite spot— the tree that rests as a perfect seat for the three of them. Riku had not expected anyone to join him, taking his time to gather his thoughts; a plan. Hearing footsteps, he glances over his shoulder, seeing Sora. Of course, they’re smiling._ _

__"I’ve been looking for you. Kairi said you might be here," they tilt their head, "why are you by yourself?"_ _

__Riku’s eyes are back on the water, not answering immediately. They didn’t push for a response, only moved to sit on the tree, "Just thinking is all."_ _

__"Hm? What’ve you been thinking about?"_ _

__It doesn’t look like they’re going to leave (well, not like Riku _wants_ them to. He feels more at peace while they’re here anyways. It’s something he hates to admit— Sora being a security blanket. Sora helping him be the person he is today; would he still be trapped in the darkness? There would be no source of light; forever stuck in an endless abyss), "Us afterwards. Everyone has worked so hard to fight this darkness, to help fight for this cause. For every action, there’s a reaction. We end Xehanort, close Kingdom Hearts, and then? Everyone is aware of what might happen. We all might not make it out."_ _

__Sora hums. Now where has he heard this? "That’s what you said before— the fight with Xemnas. Remember that?"_ _

__"Heh, kind of hard not to."_ _

__"And what happened afterwards? We made it! I told you we would and this is no different. We’re all going to come out in the end. Like I said, try and think positive. Instead of thinking what could go wrong, think how we could win with everyone on our side, and then we can bring Roxas and Namine back, too. We can do it. Count on that."_ _

___We made it_ , truer words have never been spoken, and it’s something very Sora-esque. _I envy you_. "This time, we will vanish the darkness," It was something weird to say, as darkness was a part of him. It takes one to be abandoned to know how to fight against it. "You, Kairi, I and the rest of us will conquer and put an end to this—"_ _

__Sora doesn’t respond, eyes focusing on the waters ripples— it had looked brilliant in the sunset. The soft glows of pinks and oranges against the blue off the water, it’s like something that belonged in a painting. They don’t pay attention to his movements at first, blinking when there’s a paopu fruit being offered. They're slightly taken aback. "Huh?"_ _

__It looks like he’s holding his own. "Don’t you remember when I told you before? To share a paopu fruit with Kairi— it intertwines destinies. You’ll be a part of each others lives forever."_ _

__Slowly, they take the fruit in their hands, tilting their head as they smile, "But I don’t need this to tell you that we’ll together forever. You’re stuck with me, Riku. Wherever you go, I’ll be right there with you, but..." Ever since then, they’ve been wanting to try this myth with someone. Riku had offered Kairi before but, it wasn’t like that. They had wanted to try it with him without it sounding cheesy, "Come up here with me."_ _

__He almost took back the idea, knowing it sounded silly. A myth was a myth for a reason— someone some time ago had to bring up this idea with these star-shaped fruits intertwined two destinies together. In ideal, it was an actual good idea. Maybe if you actually believed it... Riku hesitated for a moment, jumping onto the tree with Sora right at his side. At this part, they had presented the fruit at Rikus lips, "Here. Remember, wherever you go, I’ll be following right behind. For as long as you want me to, anyways."_ _

__"Really, Sora? That's cheesy—" Knew it. He returns the gesture, crossing with their arms, "But I expect no less from you. ’_ _

__"Hey! What’s that supposed to mean, huh? Nothing wrong with it sometimes."_ _

__Riku chuckled, leaning forward to a bite of the fruit while Sora mimicked._ _

__And just like that, ones destiny was the others._ _

__Taking a couple more bites, he had tossed his fruit into the ocean, which he heard Sora protest, "Hey, don’t toss away! What if you need to eat the whole thing?"_ _

__"Well, they didn’t give us precise instructions. I don’t think it matters all that much. Just like you said, you’re stuck with me, Sora," You’re the better part of me— white and black, light and darkness. Since the beginning, it was fate, even though both of them were unaware. No fruit needed to concrete that, "There could be something else we could try if you think I cheaped out."_ _

__"Huh? Like what?"_ _

__And just like, Riku had leaned close to kiss Sora, even placing a gloved hand upon their cheek._ _

__Sora returns it in kind, grabbing the front of Riku’s shirt as a pathetic hold to pull him closer. The butterflies flutter in their chest, doing flips and their heart nearly skipping a beat. Was this in result with the fruits? Or was this just in reaction because he had kissed them? Whatever it was, it was because of Riku, and that thought alone made their heart beat a second faster._ _

__In part, this was in excuse of the fruit that maybe he had jumped the gun to just carelessly throw it to the side, but honestly? This is good luck. Good luck in hopes you do well. Good luck in hopes you don’t die. Good luck in hoping that they would make it out alive. Good luck in hoping... Unconsciously, he makes the kiss a little more desperate and raw. He tries not to think about the worst of scenarios, but anything could happen. He could only be positive for so long, but Sora brings up so much inspiration that maybe..._ _

__They make the kiss deeper, tugging at his shirt a little more. Things will be okay. It will be okay. They would make sure of it. Letting the kiss linger on for three... five... ten seconds, they pull away with slightly flushed cheeks. There’s a small smile, leaning into his palm, "Yeah, that should do it."_ _

__Riku smiles sheepishly, turning his head away in embarrassment, "Sorry. I got a little ahead of myself."_ _

__Sora places a small kiss on his forehead, placing their hand on top of Riku’s own hand. "You don’t need to apologize, you know," Then another kiss to his cheek. "You can kiss me any time you want." They gently nudge Riku to look at them, placing one final kiss to his lips._ _

__His face feels hot, not exactly used to this type of affection. Riku doesn’t know what he’s doing, but Sora seemed to have the experience. that, or neither of them have no idea what they’re doing so they’re here for the ride. "Sora, I..." And the tender look they give him makes him want to melt into the ground, makes his heart beat faster than necessary (at this point, he swears Sora hears his heart hammering in his chest). Eyes avoid their own._ _

__And they have all the patience in the world, their forehead now pressed against Riku’s. What happens tomorrow doesn’t affect the now— time seems to have stopped just for the both of them, "Yeah?"_ _

__Riku feels unsure, his eyes slowly closing as he lets Sora’s warmth envelop his being. It was almost too much, like bright lights blinded to those of all they know is darkness. It’s nearly suffocating, but he doesn’t pull away. _I love you_ is what he wants to say, but it’s hard to express it. _Sora, I love you so much_. "It’s... It’s nothing."_ _

__But Sora doesn’t press it, doesn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable even though they won’t lie if it doesn’t disappoint them. They don’t pull away though, only waiting for Riku._ _

__They stay like this for several minutes, giving each other fleeting kisses, but when the sun has set pass the ocean, it was finally time for them to part._ _

__"Riku," They start, jumping down from the tree, immediately missing the comfortable feeling._ _

__"Hm?"_ _

__"Stay with me tonight." It wasn’t even a question, it was a statement and Riku was more than happy to accommodate. They hold out their hand._ _

__He smiles, taking it and interlacing their fingers together, "Sure."_ _

__This was their final goodbye kiss._ _

__It’s like the next day came by too fast._ _

__The battle field had been so unfair, cruel, and unkind. The kidnap of Kairi and their friends had Sora screaming on their hands and knees, crying, and defeated. "They’re gone. Kairi, Donald... Goofy, the king... gone forever," While looking at him with tears running down his cheeks. "What do we do now? Without them, I... All my strength came from them. They gave me all of it. Alone, I’m worthless. We’ve lost... It’s over."_ _

__There’s a long pause before he responds. "Sora, you don’t believe that. I know you don’t," Riku sees this, brows raised at how felt— this was a side he had never seen on Sora. Usually finding the brightest way out of things, he would think they’re the last person to feel so... _defeated_ by this. They’re fully convinced that this is the end, and that upsets him. He reaches for them, to try and comfort, but he pulls away. So, he stands, keyblade in hand as he approaches the swarm of heartless that threaten to engulf Sora just like it had done with Ventus, Aqua, Mickey, and everyone else— cutting through the swarm that attacked, there was only so much that he could do before he was, too, engulfed. The next thing he knew, he was awake, the heartless no longer here. _ _

__Where was Sora?_ _

__It was all a blur, Sora had dispelled the heartless and everyone was safe. What had happened? Right now, that wasn’t the focus. Now was battling all these nobodies all while getting kicked in the face by your data form only to speak to a replica ( _Namine. You’re saving her_ / **Good luck** ). The threats slowly got trimmed down, defeating Xehanort, and the X-blade, Sora had suggested going after Kairi— they were the only one that could do it. _ _

__"My whole journey began the day I lost her, and every time I find her... she slips away again. I thought we’d finally be together— Riku, Kairi, and me, but she’s out there, alone. Not for one more second."_ _

__This time, Mickey speaks up, worried; "Sora, listen. The power of waking isn’t to go chasing hearts around. Even if you do locate Kairi, you might never come home to us again."_ _

__"I will—" There’s that confident smile, nodding, "and we’ll both be back before you know it."_ _

__Sora, you’re such a liar._ _

__He should’ve given him one last goodbye kiss. He was stupid to not tell them his true feelings. He was stupid, stupid, stupid… So, now he’s standing in their room, looking among the scattered clothes that littered the ground (same place as where they left them from the previous night. Though he swears, out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the ghost silhouette of Sora— only for a brief moment), and the small plants that rested on their window sill. Kairi had made it safe, however, unaware of where Sora had gone. "I thought they were right behind me" is what she says. She’s obviously just as upset as he was, and it hurts so much. Sora’s mom welcomes him back, though questioning where her child could be; "Sora... will be back soon." He feels bad for lying, but anything to ease a mother’s breaking heart. He eye spies a piece of jewelry— a necklace._ _

__This familiar..._ _

__Oh, he had gotten this for them when he went to the beach all those so years ago. A crown necklace, just like the one they have now except made out of seashells. It was a silly little gift, but he didn’t expect them to keep it. He hadn’t noticed this before... Slowly, he lifts it up to place a small kiss on the crown, lips lingering. Sora’s not gone— he knows this; he refuses to believe otherwise._ _

__Thinking of you, wherever you are._ _


End file.
